1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interlocking device, such as for a drawer or shelf support, having two mating components for engaging an adjustable element, such as a shelf, with a fixed element, such as a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Interlocking devices, such as shelf supports, are used to engage a moveable element, such as a shelf, with a fixed element, such as a housing. Prior art shelf support devices often use hooks and grooves, pegs and holes or similar arrangements to engage the moveable element with the fixed element.
Many prior art interlocking devices, particularly of the type described above, require directional engagement between the moveable element and the fixed element and lack a positive indication of engagement which would give a user confidence that the moveable element is fully engaged with the fixed element.
It is one object of this invention to provide an interlocking device for mating an adjustable element with respect to a fixed element.
It is another object of this invention to provide an interlocking device having a support and a receiver that positively engage with respect to one another.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an interlocking device that may be configured to permit sliding engagement from one or more directions.
An interlocking device, such as a shelf lock, according to a preferred embodiment of this invention preferably includes a support and a corresponding receiver which are mateably engageable with one another. According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the receiver is preferably connected with respect to a fixed element and the support is preferably connected with respect to a moveable and/or adjustable element. Alternatively, the roles of the support and the receiver may be reversed.
The support preferably includes a groove extending at least partially through the support. The support additionally includes one or more support ramps positioned within the groove.
The interlocking device further includes a corresponding receiver which is mateable with respect to the support. The receiver preferably includes a protruding head which extends from the receiver as an eighth turn. A receiver ramp is positioned on the protruding head and is preferably similarly configured to the support ramp and thereby lockably engageable with respect to the support ramp within the support. The receiver ramp may comprise two adjacent ramps forming a mating recess between them which positively receives the support ramp within the support.
Because of the ramped configuration of the engagement mechanism, the receiver provides increased resistance to engagement with the support as the groove of the support is moved across the protruding head of the receiver. Therefore, an audible click or positive engagement is felt between the support and the receiver when the support ramp is securely engaged with respect to the receiver ramp.
According to another preferred mating configuration of this invention, the receiver ramp includes a first ramp bisecting a second ramp, the first ramp arranged perpendicularly with respect to the second ramp to form a symmetrical cruciform shape. The support in this arrangement includes two support ramps and an intermediate mating recess for engagement with either the first ramp or the second ramp depending upon the orientation of the support relative to the receiver.
Depending upon the particular embodiment, the support is slidably engageable with the receiver from between one and four separate directions, arranged at either a single fixed location or at 90xc2x0 increments or 180xc2x0 increments. These arrangements enable the support to be attached to the receiver from the top or bottom only; from the top and the bottom; or from the top, bottom or either side, all depending upon the desired application.